


Blue balls, pink vibrator

by CloudLeopard



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Injury Recovery, M/M, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudLeopard/pseuds/CloudLeopard
Summary: Yoongi is recovering nicely after his shoulder surgery, he just has one problem, the arm that is currently out of commission plays a vital role in his self care. And now that he's away from boyfriend Jimin, they have to find other ways to keep Yoongi satisfied.He talks for ages, probably too long, stopping mid-sentence when there is a little groan from Yoongi.“Hyung?” He checked, “you in pain?”“I’m fine Jiminah, keep talking,” Yoongi told him.“Do you need to take pills?” Jimin checked again.Yoongi huffed out a strangled laugh, “no Jiminah, I’m just... kinda frustrated right now.”And a big fucking lightbulb went off in Jimin’s head.“Frustrated?” He asked. “Hyung, are you... you’re not in pain?”“No,” Yoongi breathed out.“Oh hyung,” Jimin told him softly, understanding why Yoongi had been letting him ramble on, “are you touching yourself?”“Yeah Jiminah,” Yoongi sighed back.Jimin’s stomach clenched fiercely, arousal hitting him from nowhere.“Don’t stop,” he told Yoongi.
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	Blue balls, pink vibrator

Watching Yoongi being discharged from hospital, in pain, his left arm held in place with a big wedge and a complicated arrangement of straps, was all sorts of devastating. Jimin couldn’t go with him down to his car, couldn’t risk being seen, instead he had to say goodbye in the hospital room that had been Yoongi’s home for nearly three days now. He’d helped lower Yoongi oh so carefully into the wheelchair, fix an anonymous plain black mask over his face and a baseball cap over his hair, tucked a blanket over his knees and around his skinny thighs and generally fussed until Yoongi had spoken up.

“Jiminah,” he’d rasped out softly, his voice not returned to normal yet from the pain of being moved. “I need to go.”

Jimin knew, the man tasked with transporting Yoongi home to his family had been hovering awkwardly just inside the entrance to the room for a few minutes now. There would be no private goodbye.

He nodded, smiling at Yoongi as encouragingly as he could.

“Take care of yourself hyung, talk to us ok? Let us know how you’re doing. We’re going to miss you.”

Yoongi nodded just once, the movement obviously twinging something yet again, the slight furrow of his brow enough to tell Jimin he was in pain, again.

Jimin grasped Yoongi’s good shoulder, just tightly enough to tell him all the things he couldn’t say out loud, looking into each other’s eyes for just a beat too long, then Yoongi was gone, and Jimin was alone.

The first few days were ok, they were busy. Final preparations for the album release and performance rehearsals, interviews to tape, photo shoots, the usual stuff, all without Yoongi. Ever the quiet, stoic member, his absence didn’t leave the kind of gap that one of the louder members would have left, but it was a gap, and it was wrong.

Yoongi did check in with them, with increasing frequency as his pain decreased and his boredom increased. Yoongi was a workaholic, they all were, but Yoongi always found it hard to settle his mind, to just be. His mind was always firing at 100 miles an hour with ideas, melodies, beats, words. At least he could still write things down, Jimin had no doubt he’d come back with an album full of ideas. 

Yoongi’s sleep patterns had been disrupted by the operation, leaving him awake at odd times, and it was one of these, eight days after the operation, nearing two in the morning, when he rang Jimin.

“You’re awake?” Was the first thing he said, softly, like he didn’t want to disturb Jimin.

“Yeah, long day, you know how it is,” Jimin told him.

Yoongi huffed out a sigh, “yeah, I know. What are you doing now?”

Jimin shrugged even though Yoongi couldn’t see him, “just playing games, messing about until I’m sleepy.”

“Tell me about what you’ve been doing?” Yoongi asked him tentatively.

Jimin wriggled in his bed, getting comfy, and started to tell Yoongi all about the last few days, leaving nothing out, wanting him to experience everything, even if it was remotely.

He talks for ages, probably too long, stopping mid-sentence when there is a little groan from Yoongi.

“Hyung?” He checked, “you in pain?”

“I’m fine Jiminah, keep talking,” Yoongi told him.

“Do you need to take pills?” Jimin checked again.

Yoongi huffed out a strangled laugh, “no Jiminah, I’m just... kinda frustrated right now.”

And a big fucking lightbulb went off in Jimin’s head.

“Frustrated?” He asked. “Hyung, are you... you’re not in pain?”

“No,” Yoongi breathed out.

“Oh hyung,” Jimin told him softly, understanding why Yoongi had been letting him ramble on, “are you touching yourself?”

“Yeah Jiminah,” Yoongi sighed back.

Jimin’s stomach clenched fiercely, arousal hitting him from nowhere.

“Don’t stop,” he told Yoongi.

“I can’t...” Yoongi sighed out.

“Can’t?” Jimin asked.

“Cum,” Yoongi groaned, “wrong hand, wrong angle.”

“Oh,” Jimin breathes in understanding, hit with an idea. “I’m gonna do it too,” he told Yoongi.

“Do what?” Yoongi asked him.

“Jerk off with the wrong hand,” he told Yoongi decisively, “hang on.”

“What are you doing?” Yoongi asked him.

“Getting lube, getting naked,” Jimin giggled back, stroking a bit of lube down his still mostly soft dick with the wrong hand.

“Naked?” Yoongi choked out.

“So naked,” Jimin teased back, “you’re right though, the angles weird, still feels pretty good though hyung,” he sighed, tugging at himself slightly harder.

Yoongi groaned back, “I know, I just can’t, you know, finish.”

“Tell me what you’d do to me if I was with you,” Jimin asks.

“God, I don’t know,” Yoongi breathed back. 

He’s much further into his arousal than Jimin, he can hear it, Yoongi needs this, and soon.

“How about I tell you then hyung?” Jimin teases, letting the first little soft moan out, “shall I tell you what I want you to do to me?”

“Yeah Jiminah,” Yoongi tells him, “tell hyung what you want.”

“I’m thinking about you sucking me off,” Jimin tells him, “in your studio, sitting on your couch, legs spread wide for you.”

“Yeah?” Yoongi encouraged, his voice pitched.

“Yeah,” Jimin sighed back, stroking himself a little bit more firmly. “I showered before I came to you, I wanted you to rim me until I begged you to fuck me, but I’m not gonna make it.” He whined louder, letting Yoongi hear how much it was effecting him.

“Why?” Yoongi choked out.

“Your tongue, your mouth, feels too fucking good hyung,” Jimin panted out, “I want to cum already.”

“You can Jiminah,” Yoongi groaned back.

“I want to cum on your face,” Jimin told him, “please hyung,” he begged sweetly.

“Fuck, Jiminah,” Yoongi choked out before the line went muffled, and Jimin knew he was cumming.

He kept the phone pressed to his ear, listening for Yoongi as he continued to stroke himself off, faster now, no teasing. Cheating and switching to his dominant hand when it was taking too long, and cumming in stripes up his belly and across his chest before Yoongi even picked the phone back up.

Once he’s hung up from a very grateful, if very messy Yoongi, Jimin grabs his laptop, and searches up his favourite adult toy shop. He doesn’t have a huge collection of toys, but before he and Yoongi started their thing, he had needs. Not to mention, Yoongi has a kinky streak a mile wide when the mood hits him. He knows what Yoongi needs.

It takes a while until he makes a decision, and he can’t work out which he likes best. There’s one that will suck Yoongi off or one that moves up and down and will give him a hand job kind of experience. They both look awesome, they both have speed and tightness features that have made Jimin kind of hard again, he saves both of them in his basket before he adds some lube, and then searches again for a new dildo for himself. By the time he’s added a nice fat pink sparkly vibrating prostate massager to his basket, Jimin is jerking off again. Slowly this time, enjoying every damn second of it. He checks out of the website, sending Yoongi’s toys and one of the bottles of lube directly to him, cumming shortly afterwards to the idea of Yoongi using the toys on himself.

One of the upsides of working so fucking hard, is that Jimin can afford to be occasionally reckless with his spending, so paying the extortionate amount to get both parcels delivered next day is no problem.

He doesn’t even need to wonder if his package is at home, Yoongi’s text message just after lunchtime is enough.

“What the living fuck? Thank god my parents are at work. It’s too heavy to carry upstairs so I opened it at the fucking dining table Jimin.”

He can’t help the inelegant snort of laughter at the thought of Yoongi opening the plain cardboard box, to reveal the sex toys within, in front of his family.

“Whoops, probably should have warned you,” he replied.

“They look expensive Jiminah.”

“Hopefully they’ll give you the best orgasms money can buy hyung,” Jimin tells him. “I have to go dance now, let me know?” He signs off cheekily, chucking his phone back down and getting back into position.

Later on at home, his own package retrieved and opened in the privacy of his bedroom, Jimin has an idea. He showers first, plucking out a couple of stray hairs that seem to evade his waxing noona no matter how thorough he feels she’s been.

Scrubbed clean and still kind of pink from his shower, Jimin wanders around his room, naked and unbothered, he tries to work out the best positioning and angle for his laptop. Jungkook would know instantly, but this isn’t the kind of thing he wants to ask for help with.

When he’s satisfied, he texts Yoongi, hoping he’s still awake, hoping he hasn’t given himself too many orgasms with the toys already today.

He suggests they Skype, hiding his nakedness for now, just in case Yoongi isn’t alone.

Yoongi looks good, barefaced and in a blue checked button-down shirt. He looks more relaxed than when Jimin saw him last, at the hospital and in pain, it eases something in him.

“Hey hyung,” he starts, smiling softly at Yoongi.

“Hey Jiminah, are you shirtless?” Yoongi asks him.

“Depends, are you alone?” Jimin checks.

Yoongi eyes him knowingly, “alone and door locked,” he tells Jimin, “you?”

Jimin nods, pushing his blanket off, revealing himself, naked and for some reason, kind of shy, in front of the camera.

Yoongi’s eyes widen almost comically, “Jimin, fuck.”

“You have your presents handy?” Jimin checks.

Yoongi nods.

“Have you tried them?” Jimin asks, his dick already starting to feel kind of warm at the idea.

Yoongi nods again, “the, umm, moving one.”

“Any good?” Jimin prompts.

Yoongi groans, dropping his head back slightly, his eyes narrowing, “so fucking good,” he admits.

“Did you cum for me hyung?” Jimin all but whispers.

“So hard,” Yoongi tells him quietly.

“I bought myself something too,” he tells Yoongi, “do you want to see?”

Yoongi’s eyes widen, and he nods, “yeah Jiminah, show hyung.”

Jimin reaches for his toy, bringing it into the cameras view, showing it to Yoongi.

“Pink?” Yoongi questions.

Jimin giggles, “and sparkly,” he confirms. “Vibrates too.”

“Are you going to play with it for hyung?” Yoongi asks him.

“If you play too,” Jimin tells him softly.

“Oh fuck, ok, yeah,” Yoongi tells him, “let hyung get comfortable too ok?”

Jimin nods, watching as Yoongi scoots back from his desk, moving his laptop so it shows his bed, listening to the rustling of Yoongi looking for something. He comes back in front of the camera with a decent sized box, and the bottle of lube Jimin had sent him.

“I’m gonna try the other one ok? The sucking one,” Yoongi told him.

“Yes, please hyung,” Jimin replied, fighting the urge to touch himself already.

He tries not to smile too much at the sight of Yoongi trying to wrestle the box open, he watches as Yoongi looks at the instructions, watches as Yoongi pushes an exploratory finger inside the toy, feeling inside it, and then as he fingers it more insistently with two lube slicked fingers, coating it on the inside, getting it ready to take him.

He can’t help himself, watching Yoongi, he reaches for his own matching bottle of lube, getting even more comfortable, spreading his legs and starting to rub the first finger over his own entrance. He forgets to watch Yoongi as he gently slips the first finger inside himself, spreading the lube as deep as he can, pulling out almost all the way before pushing back in with two. Its stupid to feel jealous of a toy, much less a toy he’s bought, but he knows how good Yoongi’s fingers feel inside of him, and he can’t wait until he can feel them again.

He’s just contemplating whether to add a third finger or go for the toy next, its not particularly wide, he’s probably prepped enough, when a voice from his laptop startles him.

“You just gonna finger yourself or you gonna show me your new toy baby?”

Jimin’s eyes jerk open, to the wonderfully sinful sight of Yoongi propped up in his bed, legs slightly parted, dick hard and waiting with the toy in his hand.

“Hyung,” Jimin chokes out, “I want my toy.”

“Pick it up then baby, get it wet and ready for you.”

Jimin’s hand is shaking slightly when he pulls his fingers out of himself, his wrist aching from the angle.

He drips some lube into his palm, stroking it up the length of the vibrator, it’s the first time he’s really touched it and he’s surprised how realistic they’ve made it. Its not warm like a real dick, but the silicone coating feels velvety soft, and shifts slightly over the core. Its not a real dick, but right now it feels like it’s going to be a pretty good substitute.

Jimin makes eye contact with Yoongi, “can I hyung?” he asks.

Yoongi nods, “slowly to start Jiminah,” he instructs.

Jimin does as he’s told, pushing the toy slowly inside of himself, fucking himself oh so gently with it, pushing it deeper and deeper inside with each little thrust. Its good, but watching Yoongi on screen copy his movements, pushing his own dick inside his new toy too, feels like Yoongi is fucking into him.

Neither of them have turned their toys on yet, Jimin’s waiting to find the right angle, the right spot, when he does he pats wildly around on the bed for the remote, holding the toy in place with one hand and controlling it with the other.

“Turn it on,” Yoongi instructs him.

“You too hyung,” Jimin pants out, watching to make sure he does, knowing the exact moment it starts because Yoongi’s eyes flutter involuntarily shut and he groans out loudly.

“Wow, oh god, fuck,” Yoongi breathes, hitting buttons swiftly, “that was turned up too high,” he whimpers.

Jimin giggles, “too much hyung?” he checks.

“Fuck, this thing can suck hard,” Yoongi gasps, “turned it down, feels good, really fucking good, now you.”

Jimin presses the first button, and a nice gently buzz starts at the tip of his toy, tickling at his prostate, making him suck in a breath, “oh shit,” he whines.

They start slowly, getting used to the new sensations, watching each other, sharing shy smiles and breathless little sighs.

“Gonna go a bit higher, bit faster,” Yoongi tells him, clicking his control twice and immediately reacting. “fuck, Jesus Jiminah, not gonna last too much longer.”

“Ok hyung,” Jimin agrees, pushing a button on his control without really looking and then yelping in shock when it does something unexpected deep inside of him. “fuck, oh fuck, holy shit, what the hell?” He keens out.

“Jiminah?” Yoongi checks, slowing down his own toy, “what happened?”

“Mine sucks too,” Jimin whispers, trying to get used to the sensation, pushing and twisting at the toy slightly to get it right on his prostate. When it latches on, rhythmically gently sucking right on target, Jimin’s dick immediately drools out an almost obscene amount of precum. “Fuck,” he gasps, lost in his own world right now.

“Jiminah,” Yoongi’s voice growls out, “its sucking your prostate?”

Jimin just whimpers out an affirmative, clicking the remote one last time, upping the speed just very slightly, and then he’s gone, cumming hard, completely untouched. The toy doesn’t stop, milking him for everything he’s got and, by the time he hits the off switch and pulls it carefully from his body, Jimin is speckled and striped with so much cum.

“Jiminah, fucking hell,” Yoongi rasps, increasing the speed on his toy, letting it lap and suck and pull his orgasm from him.

“Fucking holy shit,” Jimin finally manages, watching Yoongi cum too, still breathing hard from his own intense orgasm.

“Jiminah,” Yoongi finally says when he’s pulled free from the sucking toy.

“Hmm?” Jimin asks.

“I think I might have fallen in love with my new toys.” Yoongi tells him seriously.

Jimin laughs, too loud, “me too hyung,” he agrees.

“More than you love me?” Yoongi teases.

Jimin grins softly at Yoongi, “never hyung,” he says honestly.

“I miss you,” Yoongi replies, blinking slowly at Jimin, “can’t wait until I’m back with you.”

“Miss you too hyungie,” Jimin says, “concentrate on recovering, you’ll be back soon enough.”

“Can’t wait, sleep well baby, won’t you?”

“You too,” Jimin yawns, adding, “love you,” before smiling dopily at Yoongi.

“Love you too Jiminah,” Yoongi tells him before they end the call.

Jimin sleeps well that night, satiated and content, and looking forward to Yoongi’s return, and maybe other skype calls before he does.


End file.
